Two of the Same Feather
by Oliver with Imaginary-Friends
Summary: As a young child, you would learn of the evil Mutants that plague this world. But an organization was made to counter those Mutant called Mutants Elimination and Counter Station. Alfred grew up knowing first hand how 'evil' the Mutants were. His unnatural strength and undying desire to kill mutans landed him a job in MECS. Years passed and Alfred's hate never ceased, until today.
1. A Man and A Mutant

Two of the Same Feather

Chapter 1. A Man and A Mutant

As a young child, you learned that the world was full of evil mutant animals that would attack and eat any human that they saw. They were portrayed as absolute evil. The story of how the humans lived peacefully until the attack of a strange creature on the innocent human villages is known by every man, woman, and child. These humans were attacked mercilessly, without provocation, time after time, and for years the humans fought back against the mutants. There were no stories of good mutants, nothing saying that they felt anything, nothing in the history books had a mutant help the humans, absolutely nothing.

Centuries passed and the humans created better weapons, learned weaknesses and destroyed the mutants homes. The mutants were persecuted. There was no sympathy for them, hundreds were wiped out. Soon enough the mutants went into hiding, the ones with magical powers used theirs to blend into the human race and could only watch as their kin with killed in front of them, unable to do anything in fear of losing their own lives. There are still some groups of mutants that rise against human kind and attack in groups, but their attacks are rare and a organized group of humans are trained to counter these attacks. Anyone who wanted to get into this organization would have to strong, not only physically but also mentally, and whoever made it would gain power and fame. This organization's name was MECS, aka: Mutant Elimination and Counter Station.

Alfred was a world renowned Mutant Hunter of the MECS. His natural super strength and strong sense of justice lead him into this career, he wants to use his gift to rid this world of all evil and make it safe for everyone. He killed his first mutant at the age of ten, and his history with the mutants landed him a spot in the MECS at the age of nineteen, where he built a reputation and forged his own path. Years have passed by Alfred and his reputation just gets bigger and bigger, and now he was one of the highest ranking Mutant Hunters in the world. He killed countless mutants, saved many human lives, and brought justice to his world. He never lost a battle, and his hatred for the mutants and what they did was like undying. Alfred knew everything that has to do with mutants. But that world of his would be shattered.

Alfred's morning started off the same as every other: The alarm beeping until he woke, couple cups of coffee, morning paper work, phone calls for help with troublesome mutants that were caught, and so one. After all of the paper work was finished and the files placed away, Alfred stretched, ready to get up and go to his next assignment... help the lab with their newly caught mutants. Sometimes they captured mutants so that they could learn more about them, like: Weaknesses, where other mutants are located, their intelligence, etc. Alfred could care less about those things; all he wanted to do was find the one. He just wanted to kill them. That's all he wanted. Sometimes he'd stay after helping to watch the mutants be tortured or experimented on. This call was like was like every other, and today he felt like he'd stay and watch whatever would happen.

Walking down the winding corridors, taking turns here and there, he knew this building like the back of his hand. The familiar sight of the heavy metal lab doors brought a smile to Alfred's face, and the sound of the squeaking metal rang in his ears as he pushed open the heavy doors. The overpowering scent of disinfectant, blood and various solutions smacked Alfred's nose instantly. The lab was fairly big and was located right smack middle of the MECS building with 30 or so people working in the lab. The whole place was painted an off white color with the silver metallic mechanical equipment complimenting the walls; the floor was a mixture of colors due to all of the experiments and blood that spilled onto it. The bright lights lit up the room and made it a little painful to keep your eyes open at first, but Alfred was so used to the lights to where it didn't affect him as much.

The head labritorist was a tall German by the name of Ludwig Beilschmidt. Blond slicked back hair, icy blue eyes, broad shoulders, a strong build and a fierce personality, Ludwig ran the whole laboratory, and the people that worked with him. Alfred and Ludwig weren't really what you'd call friends, but they had shared hatred for mutants and a mutual understanding between each other. Striding up to the big German, Alfred handed him some paperwork and exchanged words.

"So you need me to help ya'll with a troublemaker?"

"Ja, we got a shipment of a very stubborn and skittish one a few days ago... We've been trying to get it out of the cell... We tried everything, but to no avail..." A frustrated sigh escaped Ludwig's lips.

One of Alfred's blond eyebrows lifted in slight confusion, "Then what do you think I'll be able to do? If ya'll really tried everything then what am I supposed to do?", he knew that if they couldn't get that... thing... out, then what could he possibly do. The German turned his icy blue eyes to Alfred's sky blue eyes, and gave him a strange reply, "Because you seem to be able to make them follow your orders or at least calm down..." Alfred knew that he had some kind of aura that led the mutants into a false sense of security, "And if you can't get it to work with you, then I'm not sure what we'll do.".

Now Alfred was really confused, "Why don't we just kill it...?"

"We've already tried to kill it, but any hunter we send into the cell comes right back out in seconds terrified and any weapon sent in is somehow destroyed or dodged. We can't seem to kill it... So that's why you're our last option."

This was news to Alfred's ear. Never before have they had trouble killing a mutant to this extent, but if he was their last shot, then he has no choice but to try. "Well, I guess I'll give it a shot... But I will kill it if need be." To be honest with himself, this was a little worrying. But he won't let it show on his face nor will he let it get the best of him. No mutant can stand up to him. A hand was placed on Alfred's shoulder and Ludwig's voice brought him back to the world, "You can try to kill it if need be, but don't get kill yourself."

"Yeah yeah. I know this stuff already. I won't get killed. I won't die. Don't worry big guy." Giving a cocky grin and patting the German's shoulder, Alfred walked over to the wall that had five metal doors, each one leading to a cell made just for mutants, some cells were different for the unique mutants, but were indestructible and impossible for a mutant to open. There was a small window for each cell that was strong, and only those on the outside could tell that it was a window, from the inside it just looked like a part of the wall.

Turning around, Alfred yelled across the lab, "Which cell is this thing in?"

"The very middle cell." Was chilling the reply.

The very middle cell. The cell where the unknown mutants go. Mutants that have never been seen before go in that cell. This was going to be interesting. It was going to be fun... No... No matter what Alfred said in his mind to reassure himself, he knew that this wasn't going to go well. "...Fuck..." Cursing under his breath, Alfred could feel his palms getting sweaty and a cold feeling washed over his body. He's never scared of Mutants, so why should this one be different? He's never lost a battle. This will be no different. It will be fine.

Slowly, he placed a hand on the handle of the door, ready to walk in a defeat another mutant, he just needs to calm himself first. Rule number one to encountering a mutant... Never show fear, and control your emotions. Taking a few deep breaths Alfred slowed his beating heart and calmed his nerves. Once fully under control of himself, Alfred turned the handle, pushed the door open and prepared for the worst. Once in the cell, he looked around for the mutant and closed the door instantly, not wanting it to get out of the cell. Realizing that the mutant couldn't be found on the ground, Alfred moved to the middle of the room and searched on the walls, then worked his way to the celling.

Right there. Right above the door to the cell. Clinging to the celling upside-down in the corner. That's where the mutant was. Right above where Alfred entered the cell. Alfred's lungs refused to work and his breath was caught within him, he knew from the moment that his eyes landed on it that it was different from all the other mutants. The only thing Alfred could make out of it at first glance was its eyes. Forest green eyes met with sky blue eyes, and it wasn't like a sunny forest green, it was more like a raging storm where lightning cracks the sky and the light reflects off of the leaves in the forest. It was that kind of green.

Alfred had to fight to keep his emotions under control. Forcing his lungs to work, he was able to let out his breath and suck oxygen back into his lungs, which helped clear his mind and smooth his nerves out. First things first, lure it into a false sense of security. Praying to God that his voice wasn't going to betray him and show his emotions he spoke in a soft tone and with welcoming words, "Hello there... It's fine, I'm not with the other nasty people, I won't hurt you at all..." Please, PLEASE don't see through his lie! Kneeling onto one knee, he plasters on a smile and carefully watches the mutants movements.

Alfred had to keep himself from flinching when the Mutant dropped from the celling with a *thump* that echoed throughout the cement room. With a clearer view of the Mutant, Alfred could take in what it looks like. The Mutant was eerily human-like but with feathers, almost as if it was crossed between a bird and a human. The human looking part of the mutant had dirty blond hair that looked like it wasn't brushed at all, stormy green eyes, a lithe yet slightly muscular body, and inhumanly large eyebrows. The mutant part of it had wings attached to what would be shoulder blades, long tail feathers protruded from its hindquarters, tuffs of feather came out from its hair above its human-like ears, feathers covered it's forearms and on the sides of its eyes. The feathers were a mixture of brown, gold, white, orange, and a few under tones of different colors.

All in all, this Mutant was mesmerizing; something about this creature froze Alfred on the spot. But soon Alfred realized that the Mutant was on all fours and had had crawled to where the hidden window was. The stormy green eyes locked with Alfred's, and a shiver was sent down his spine and goosebumps riddled his arms. This feeling was something that Alfred never felt before. He couldn't figure out what the feeling was before the sound of claws scraping against the cement floor caught Alfred's attention. The Mutant was inching its way towards him with... was that... confusion in its eyes? Alfred couldn't tell what it was... but Mutants can't, no, they don't feel emotions.

A scratchy voice resounded from the Mutant, "Ma...t..." It was like the Mutant hasn't used its voice in a long time. But it didn't finish what it was going to say for whatever reason, and it's eyes narrowed in a dark scowl. Alfred didn't let the look that the Mutant gave him scare him, he shouldn't show any fear. Alfred had to constantly tell himself to stay calm, but this Mutant was unnerving him for some reason. Way too soon for Alfred, the Mutant was only three or four feet away from Alfred's outstretched hand. The glare that the Mutant was giving Alfred was unreadable and it unnerved him.

Why? What about this mutant is scaring me? I've never been scared by them! Why is this one different?

His thoughts were racing a mile a minute, and by that time the Mutant had gotten right in front of his hand. Once again Alfred was dragged away from his thoughts by the feeling of something touching his hand. To Alfred's horror and confusion, one of the Mutant's hands was on top of Alfred's. The hand was cold, but the feeling that was rushing from the Mutants hand into and through Alfred wasn't one of malicious intent, no, it was far from that... What was this?

Was... he... wrong..?

...No...

...He's never wrong...

...Never...

In an instant, Alfred's instinct kicked in and he soon found himself grabbing the Mutant's hand, pulling it towards him, switching them around to where its back and wings were facing him, and Alfred's arms snaking their way around the Mutant's neck. Locking the Mutant into a head lock, Alfred wrapped his legs around the Mutant's waist and added pressure to its neck, hoping that he could suffocate it until it passes out. Using enough strength to keep it from escaping but not enough to break its bones, he trapped the Mutant under his grasp by pulling it backwards, onto himself. Birds can't fly when upside-down, and the wings couldn't harm him or get the Mutant off the ground if Alfred flipped it on its back.

As suspected, the Mutant gave a screech in surprise and started to flail about. The wings spreaded out and flapped around trying, in vain, to upright itself. Alfred could see how long the wings were, and their power could be felt with every stroke, the air within the cell whipped Alfred's wheat blond hair in his face. Arms could be seen, reaching behind the Mutant to grab its attacker, the claws shinning in the light but they never contacted with Alfred. The screeches continued and they were painstakingly close to a humans scream for help. But they weren't human... Slowly Alfred could feel the wing beats weaken. In a few moments the wings fell to the floor, the arms losing strength and hit the floor with an echoing *thud*. The raspy breaths from the creature slowed down, and Alfred could tell that it was losing consciousness.

It's done... I'm done... I got it... Just like every other Mutant... Then why... why do I feel this way...?

Alfred's unbreakable hold on the Mutant lessened as the door to the cell was opened. He knew that they only had a few minutes before the Mutant came back, so he let the group of people whom had entered the cell pick up the creature. The weight that was on top of him was lifted away and Alfred got up onto his feet, a little winded, but unharmed. Alfred took a moment to gather his strength back up before walking out of the cell to see what they were going to do with this Mutant. It put up a big fight, but of course it fell beneath (or on top) Alfred's strength and wit. Walking outside of the cell, Alfred could see that they had strapped the Mutant to one of their experiment tables with one of their heavier duty leather straps so that when it wakes up it wouldn't be able to move its limbs or wings.

When the straps were in place and secured, as if on cue, the green eyes flashed open and the jerking movements began. Alfred had a perfect view of the Mutant, and he watched the Mutant twist and turn, but something deep inside Alfred knew that the creature wasn't using all of its strength, its wings weren't moving. How could he tell? If a mutant was strapped up and was using 100% of its power to break free then the straps would groan and creak under the pressure. But there was no noise like that. Then it hit Alfred and the rest of the people in the lab... An ear-splitting screech emitted from the Mutant. The screech was fearfully human, but louder, much louder. Everyone stopped what they were doing to clutch their ears, trying to block out the noise, even Alfred succumbed to the pain within his ears. Then the unexpected happened.

The lights in the lab started to flicker and the sound of walls breaking and people yelling could be heard above the screeching Mutant. The ground was rumbling. Alfred knew what was happening; the Mutants screech wasn't doing this damage... It was calling for help... and help came...

The building was under attack...


	2. Flight and Fight

_We're under attack!?_

Cracks could be seen forming on the walls in the flickering light, and the alarm for a mutant attack blared in Alfred's ears. A direct attack to the MECS building hasn't happened in decades! It was like a small scale earthquake was shaking the very foundations of the building. The blood surged through Alfred's veins as he caught sight of the mechanical devices crumbling to the floor and the labritorists scrambling to get out of the room, away from the screeching mutant. He could tell that the battle above was fierce. The building wouldn't last much longer with a direct attack to the heart, Alfred knew that he needs to help out his companions, but first, he needs to finish the one who started this.

Ignoring the pain within his ears from the screeches and finding balance from the rumbling ground Alfred trudged towards the strapped down Mutant. Step by step, Alfred closed in on the mutant. Above the alarm and screams, he could hear it, the stressed creaking of the straps under intense pressure. The Mutant was trying to break free, and this time with all of its power. Alfred could catch glimpses of the body moving whenever the light flickered on. Those powerful wings were trying to snap the straps from pure pressure by stretching outwards, while the glinting claws one the Mutants hands were shredding the threads on the straps apart. Alfred couldn't let it escape, no matter what the cost was.

Alfred forced himself to move as fast as he could towards the mutant. He would grab whatever sharp object that was in his path and disable its wings by slicing up the muscles underneath the feathers to keep it from flying away, then he'd slit the Mutants throat open so that couldn't screech and bleed to death. He had it all planned out in his head, while his eyes tried to locate the perfect tool for the blow. A platter with multiple tools lain across it was right in Alfred's path, and his hand went for what looked to be the sharpest thing on the platter. _Thank God! This is perfect!_ His fingers were wrapped around a large scalpel, made just for tearing flesh and muscle away from bones.

Right before Alfred could get to the mutant, the unwelcomed sound of straps giving away under the pressure and snapping could be heard. The air wiped Alfred as the Mutant's wings broke free and flapped once. Those stormy green eyes locked with Alfred's, and whenever the lights flicked off they seemed to glow, and once again, Alfred couldn't break away from those eyes and was frozen where he stood. It was standing right in front of Alfred, in all its terrifying glory. Extending its wings, Alfred's breath was caught in his throat as he saw the pattern on the underside of the Mutant's wings. It was like a whirlpool of dark colors, purple, blue, green, grey, red, and black. The colors seemed to swirl in a circular motion and reflect the lights in a metallic-like way. Hypnotized by the motion and eyes, Alfred could only stare, forgetting to attack the Mutant.

The spell on Alfred was broken when the Mutant folded its wings and broke into a run towards the metal doors. The Mutant moved quickly across the floor and clamored over the broken machines in order to reach the door before Alfred could regain control of his body and give chase. When Alfred did regain control, the Mutant was already at the door, tugging on the handles, unsure on how to open the doors. Sprinting across the floor, Alfred shot after the Mutant and jumped over whatever was in his way, not caring whether he knocked over or scraped against something.

Too soon for Alfred, the Mutant figured out how the door was open before Alfred could reach it, yet again. The squeaking metal doors opened and there shot out the Mutant, with Alfred right on its heels. For once Alfred was glad for there to be tight hallways with sharp turns because it kept the Mutant from spreading its wings and taking flight, for we all know that humans can't fly. After a few more turns and long halls, the hallway gave away to one of the operating offices, and it was like hell in there...

A small group of ten or fifteen humans were fighting off six Mutants, but it seemed to be a losing battle. It was strange, almost like the mutants knew exactly what they were doing and how to use the objects around them to their advantage. The humans were doing that too, but it shouldn't be a losing battle for them. It was unknown territory to the mutants, with foreign objects around them...

 _Unless...!? No, they couldn't have gott-!"_ Before Alfred's thoughts could finish, a body crashed into his, and it knocked him to the ground. Turning around to what crashed into him, unseeing, dead eyes met with his. It was one of Alfred's companions. Sure Alfred's seen his companions and battle partners die, but everything that has happened today and now this, shocked him. Closing his eyes, Alfred pushed the body off of him and forced himself to stand back up to continue his chase after the bird Mutant. But now rage boiled Alfred's blood and pushed him towards his limits as his legs moved quickly after his target. When he caught up to his mutant, he could see the distance between them shorten. He couldn't feel any pain, for the adrenaline that was pumping through him numbed the pain and his limbs, allowing him to run as fast as he could humanly run.

The gap between them shortened, and Alfred was close enough to try and grab some of the mutants' tail feathers, but they were now entering one of the conference rooms that were right at the edge of the building where an entire wall is glass, leading to the outside world... An exit…. He had to grab onto the Mutant. He couldn't let it get out!

The world seemed to go silent as the Mutant forced it's body through the glass, the sound of shattering glass resounded throughout the quiet world. Time slowed down for Alfred as he threw himself through the window after the mutant, his heartbeat and the blood rushing in his ears were the only things that he could hear. The wings spread, and there was Alfred's only chance, it was now or literally never. The gravel ground, 20 stories below him would be his final destination if he couldn't grab onto the Mutant.

For the first time today his luck work out. Alfred's body collided with the Mutants back and his arms wrapped around it's waist with a death grip. His lower body dangled and a cold sweat formed on Alfred's forehead. The image of falling to his death was not pleasant, and was not helping him at all.

With the sudden collision to its body and added weight, the Mutant couldn't help but let out a surprised yelp. Alfred knew that even though he had a hold on the Mutant, he could still be pushed off or killed right there by those claws. He had left himself totally defenseless for his arms were occupied and he couldn't use his legs to block attacks. The cold air stung Alfred's eyes and nipped at his exposed arms and face. Slowly, noise came back to Alfred's ears as the sirens wailed behind him and the crowded city clamor flooded into his ears. Looking back at the building, he could see the mutants rush out of the building, some flew out, some ran out, and others used whatever powers they had to disappear from the building.

Within the time it took for Alfred to take in the scene behind him, the Mutant looked down to see who had latched onto him and recognized the leech. Feathered arms and cold hands grabbed onto the ones that were holding onto its waist, and a glare was sent down to Alfred from the green eyes. The battle of tugging off and staying on started. Alfred was using all of his strength to keep him from being pried off and falling while the Mutant was trying to undue the grip that was refusing to release. This battle went on for a few minutes. The city was left behind and was replaced with trees. But things became more troublesome when the Mutant was successful in prying an arm off, making Alfred panic for a moment, and ending up grabbing the Mutants tail feathers. There a single scream before the Mutants' wings faltered and stopped moving, so, the two soon found themselves plummeting to the tree tops.

 ** _*Smack*... *Crash*…. *Bang*... *_** ** _SNAP!_** ** _*..._**

The fall was quick, but wasn't painless. Alfred crashed through the trees, the limbs smacking, ripping, and slicing into his cloths and skin, sending a searing pain about his body. Then the impact with the ground was what finished him, his consciousness disappeared quickly and the last thing he saw was the Mutant fall to the ground with something not quite right about it... then everything went black.


	3. Memories

_Chapter 3: Memories_

 _So this chapter is mostly focused on Alfred's past and the reason for his hatred towards mutants. Matthew and Alfred are around, 10 years old in this memory. I had a hard time figuring out what to write to start this chapter, but it worked out in the end. I hope you guys enjoy it! See you at the bottom!_

* * *

" _Alfred! Alfred come here!" A tug on his shirt and the quiet voice brought Alfred's attention to his brother._

" _Yeah Matthew?" Alfred's blue eyes turned towards the smaller boy who was clinging onto his shirt. "What is it? Did ya find something cool!?" As he took in the sight of his brother, he saw the tears that were forming at the edges of Matthews eyes and the dirt covering his hands. "W-what happened to you?! Did someone try and beat you up again?!"_

 _It wasn't uncommon to find Matthew or Alfred with bruises or cuts. Matthew refused to speak in front of anyone and at first he'd get teased for being mute, but when the teasers wouldn't get a word out of Matthew they became irritated, and the teasing escalated to beatings. When Alfred found out that the bullies were harming his brother, he wouldn't leave Matthew's side and would attack anyone who tried to harm his brother. The two of they were twins, and had a very close bond that no one understood besides their parents._

 _Worry filled Alfred, and Matthew could always tell whenever his brother became worried. "Don't worry…. I wasn't attacked by anyone…. I-I found an injured b-bird at central park…." The tears started to slide down the young boy's face and his voice quivered as he described the situation, "I-I was walking back home wh-when I found this bird on the s-side of the path and it was very i-injured…. We have to head it Alfred!"_

 _Alfred gave a sigh of relief knowing that his brother was fine. With another tug to his shirt, Alfred placed a hand on Matthew's head and nodded, "Yeah! We'll help the bird, and maybe mom and dad will let us keep it." With that, Matthew grabbed Alfred's hand that was on his head and ran in the direction of central park._

 _Even when they were at the park, Matthew continued pulled Alfred towards a small group of bushes that were littered with purple and blue flowers. Slowing down to walking pace, they approached the bushes, the sound of pitiful chirping reached Alfred. Once at the bushes Matthew kneeled beside the injured bird. Purple, grey, blue and orange were the colors that marked the bird's feathers like the leaves of fall, but the stain of red dotted the wings as the injury could be seen._

 _"I-is it going to be okay?" A dangerous but simple question was asked with a quivering voice._

 _"Yeah... Yeah! The little guy will be fine 'cause the hero's here!" Pulling out a small piece of cloth, Alfred wrapped the bird delicately and handed the wrapped bundle to his brother. "Actually, you should carry the little guy 'cause you found him first. You're it's hero!" A small smile formed on Matthew's face as he took the bird and protectivly held it to his chest. "O-okay!" With a nod, they started walking back home._

 _The rest of the day went smoothly, Alfred's and Matthews parents agreed to let them keep the bird until it could fend for itself and they created a make-shift home for the injured bird out of carboard and wood. To Alfred, it was a perfect day. No one hurt his brother, they saved a bird and their parents allowed them to nurse the bird back to health. But nothing could have prepared Alfred for what happened that night..._

 _It was peaceful, Alfred and Matthew fell asleep next to the bird's make-shift house and their parents placed a blanket over the two before they went to bed themselves. The night was quiet besides the lulling chirps of crickets, then even the crickets went quiet..._

 _"ALFRED!" A scream broke Alfred's peaceful sleep. The smell of smoke stung Alfred's throat and everything was blury when he opened his blue eyes to the red and orange world that was around him. Another scream ripped through the air as Alfred's eye adjusted to see a tall dark figure holding a screaming and kicking Matthew. "Ma..t..hew!" His voice called out to his brother but the smoke had rendered his voice nearly useless. Stangering to his feet, Alfred's heart pounded in his chest. More dark figures slumped out of their parents room and joined the one holding his brother. "Ma...hew!" Again Alfred tried to call out but without luck._

 _"ALFRED! ALFRED HELP ME!"_

 _Gathering whatever strength he had, Alfred charged at the figure holding his brother. A punch was thrown, and the sound of bone cracking echoed along with a deep yell. But it wasn't enough for the figure to drop Matthew. Eyes focused on Alfred and he could hear voices, but couldn't figure out what they were saying. Then all attention was turned to Alfred. A shiver ran up his spine as two figures moved towards Alfred._

 _*_ _ **BANG***_

 _Pain shot throughout Alfred's body as something metalic connected with the back of his head, knocking him to the floor. Now Alfred could hear his heart beat in his ears, blocking out all other sounds. Alfred could faintly hear the sound of screaming. He had to get back up! He needed to save Matthew! They were going to take him away! But his body wasn't responding. His vision was unfocused and blury, orange mixed with black and his world seemed to spin. But he could clearly see his brother, the tears streaming down his face, hands outstretched to Alfred, and mouth open wide as if he was calling out. Weakly, he dragged his hand forward to try and meet Matthew's, but they were too far away. Alfred was slipping into unconscisiousness, but was able to force out one last word..._

 _"Ma...tth...ew..."_

* * *

Eyes flew open and a cold sweat cumilated on Alfred's body. _It was that memory again..._ His body involentarily shook as Matthew's screams and the feeling of the smoke filling his lungs echoed throughout his body. It was dark but with the little light that did shine through, Alfred could tell that he wasn't under the tree's and sky, no, he was in a small hutch. Quickly sitting up in bed, he desperatly tried to remember how he got here. Pain climbed and branched all throughout his body and his hand clutched at his naked torso where tattered bandages wrapped around his ribcage and arms.

 _How... what... Where am I...?_

"Oh bloody hell, you actually lived..." A voice cut through the silence that encased the inside of the hutch, followed by a very disappointed sigh. "I was hoping that you'd stay in a coma and somehow die..." Alfred's head snapped towards the source of the voice. Glowing, stormy green eyes met confused, sky blue.

* * *

 _Okay! Sorry about this one taking longer to upload than the last one. But at least I got it done. I'm loving how this story is going, but I can't wait to actually get to the chapters where the fights go down and ships happen! Yeah yeah, if words are wrong then tell moi and it'll be fixed. Well that's all!  
STAY LOVELY! OLIVERS OUT~!_


	4. Chapter5 (Author note and help needed)

Sorry to dissapoint you guys without an update, also for taking a long ass time for the next chapter. Writers block is quite scary and I have it right now, BUT I am working on the next update, it's just taking awhile.

For the main point here. I got caught up in writing the new story that I didn't really think about the ohter Mutants. I need help figuring out what the mutant should be like. I have an idea for the main mutants and like one side character, but that's it. I'll give a list of the intended muant characters that I need help with. If you guys can think of what the mutant should look like, power, capibilities, ect, then that would help greatly! I will give credit to those who gave ideas and which character they went to. Here's a list of the undecided mutants:

Ivan/Russia  
Yao?China  
Feliciano/N. Italy  
Lovino/S. Italy  
Tino/Finland  
Berwald/Sweden

Aaaaannnndd I think that's everyone that I plan to have as a Mutant in here. If you guys think that there should be another Mutant, then tell me and give me details on what they're like. If you can help me, then pease! Thank you all who are still sticking with this story, I promise the next chapter will come soon once I get details on the mutants, from either my mind or from you guys.

OLIVERS OUT~!


	5. The Heart of the Mutant Camp

The Heart of the Mutants Camp

 _Surprise! I'm not dead. Or not dead enough to stop. Yikes, it took me like 2 months to write this, I am really sorry that it took way this long to write the chapter. I just had a lot of trouble happen and writing this story took forever to get through. BUT! I got it done, and just in time for New Years. I couldn't use my word spell correction computer, so if I misspell words then that's why. Without a-do, here's the new chapter!_

* * *

"For God's sake I wished that you would have just died..." An irritated sigh left the Mutant's lips as it walked inside the small hutch where Alfred was. "I didn't want to go through all this trouble of explaining why I allowed you to live, or why I brought you to our camp, or anything else that you'd bring..." With crossed arms, the Mutant trudged towards the bed that Alfred was sitting up in, eyes examining his tattered body. Light filtered through the open door behind the mutant and two small windows that were fixed in the wall beside the door. A shadow was casted across the floor as the Mutant stood in front of Alfred's body.

 _Then why bring me here?_ Anger flared within Alfred at the nonsense and harsh words that the thing in front of him was spewing. "If you didn't want to go through this trouble then why save me? Why not kill me or leave me to die in the woods?" His voice was horse and his throat felt bone dry. All Alfred could feel was confusion and a hint of anger. _They're mutants. They don't spare or save humans, all they do is destroy and kill. Just like animals. But then why?_ _Did they save him to use as a debt to be repaid? What about for randsom? Blackmail? Or worse? Alfred wanted to voice these questions, he wanted to know the meaning behind his saving._ The questions flooded his head and he wanted to ask but no matter how much he tried, all that his throat would allow right now was; "Just... Why?". The 'why's were all that swam in the flood of his thoughts. All of the worrying and unvoiced questions gave him a slight headache.

"Well it would be a pity and quite aweful to just leave you there for the Insane to gobble you up. You could be of use..." The Mutant's eyes locked with Alfred's and held the gaze. Neither looked away while the Mutant continued to speak, "But I can't promise that the others will accept you nor rip your throat out and bathe in your blood..." The sound of feathers rustling broke Alfred's staring contest with the Mutant as it shifted its weight, "Well no going back now, might as well bring you outside if you're well enough to walk..." Those stormy green eyes watched Alfred full of enwui while Alfred tried his best to drag his heavy legs over the edge of the bed onto the dark wooden floor. The cool wood felt pleasing against his feet as Alfred pushed up from the bed and placed all of his weight onto his feet. It felt like all of his energy was sucked out of him while every bruise, cut, fracture, or whatever injury he had hurt like a bitch. His muscles protested and an aching pain crawled it's way up his legs and lower back. It took a great deal of strength to keep himself up and not fall over flat onto his face. "Damnit... How long was I out?" It felt like he fell asleep in the same position for days without moving at all, or that he died but was brought back to life and was now shaking off rigour moris from his joints.

A hand craddled the Mutant's chin as it looked at Alfred with a confused look, "Hmmm... You've been out for two, three days...?" It looked over to the simple wooden door of the hutch and jerked it's head in that dirrection, "Do you think that you could walk that far?" With a nod from Alfred and a grunt, the Mutant strode over to the open door and was lost in the bright light that flooded through the opening. That walk must have been one of the most painful things he's ever had to do, besides living with himself after Matthew was taken from him.

That was hard, and Alfred has never forgiven himself for being too weak to save his brother from the mutants that dragged Matthew away from him. Once at the door, after what felt like an eternity, Alfred's eyes were bombarded with light and a cool breeze ruffled his greesy, blond hair. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light, slowly shapes appeared and gained features and color. As color came back to Alfred, so did the rest of the blinded world. The winged Mutant stood a few meters from Alfred and in front of him layed a sight to behold, never has he seen anything like this.

"Well to start off, this is our home." The winged Mutant's hand swept horizontaly across the ground while Alfred gazed in amazment at the place.

It was like a huge, broken down castle. Large stones created a circular wall around them with ivy creeping up the sides and trees grew from the cracks of the stones. Some of the trees were long and thin while others were thicker. Light green leaves bushed out from the tree's branches and casted speckled sunlight onto the ground below. Brilliantly colored flowers grew through the stones and dotted the grey walls along with the ivy and trees. The walls extended a good five, six stories tall and holes could be seen from the stones where some mutants laid and watched Alfred with dark eyes, while others rested in the trees. Grass grew all along the edge of the walls and dirt covered the rest of the inward circle where a tall, sturdy oak tree grew right smack middle of the circle. The oak's trunk grew higher than the walls and some of the branches impaled the stone walls while the other branches grew towards the blue sky, casting shadows that danced on the ground with the wind. The roots weaved throughout the ground like angry waves in the sea. Ruble piled at the walls and some of the bigger peices of stone were proped up to make make-shift homes, more holes opened to the clearing at ground level. Bushes, weeds, and some wild flowers littered the edge of clearing, giving the whole place a long forgotten palace that nature had taken over and perserved feeling. There were a handful of mutants here and there, but not a huge amount like what he was expecting, it was almost, strange.

His blue eyes shimered in the beauty of the place. Something about this area made him feel oddly peaceful. Whatever anger that he felt or tried to feel towards the mutants would disappear just as quickly as it came. He never knew that a place like this existed, then the sound of a voice being cleared dragged Alfred back to the mutant that was right in front on him. "Well I can already tell that you can feel the magical powers of this place, that might be a good sign..." Turning it's head towards the magnificent oak tree that grew in the middle of the clearing, the Mutant spoke again, "Let's head there and see what your sentence is" The winged Mutant started walking at a slow pace so that Alfred could keep up.

Alfred never noticed it before, but now that he was in the light, he could see the cream and blood stained colored bandages that wrapped around the Mutants wings, the feathers tattered and torn. Once sleek and proudly groomed feathers; were now torn and stuck out at strange angles. It was actually a shame to see those beautiful feathers torn. The feathers that showed bore a bright red, green and orange hue in a splotched patteren like fall's leaves. _Wait...? Were they always that color?_ When Alfred tried to recall those memories, all he could recall were smudges of colors, like someone poured muddy water over a watercolor painting. The Mutant's last sentece sank in and Alfred lifted a blond eyebrow "My sentence? What do you mean sentence?" _Oh dear God, please don't mean stuff like exicution and slow deaths!_

"Good Lord, do you ask anything other than questions?"

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

A groan could be hear from the Mutant as Alfred gave a soft snicker. The two made their way towards the tree, and Alfred could see that in between the roots that were at least as thick as his arm, there was no dirt, as if it all fell away below the roots. As they got closer to what could now be seen as an enterance to a cave, uneasiness rested in Alfred's stomach while a few Mutants stared at Alfred then made their way down into the cave's enterance. With the slow pace that Alfred's feet could handle, it took the two a while before they got to the enterance of the cave; but once at the enterance the darkness greeted Alfred.

"Ah shit... They're leading me down a cave where I have no adventange or a

way to get out if they try to kill me... Good thing I'm not closterphobic..."

"Oh bloody hell, we're not going to just outright kill you. We have a civillized way of going through things, unlike you humans. So don't assume that we act or work like you." The Mutants voice startled Alfred from his thoughts.

"Were you read my thoughs?!"

"No. You were speaking out loud idiot. I don't read thoughts." Those enchanting green eyes glared at Alfred as if he was spewing nonsense. "Anyways, we will be going down this cavern and I will go in first, just in case if your legs give out from under you or if you trip over your own legs. But if you try to escape, then you are a bigger fool than I thought, so don't even try." The blue eyes watched as the mutant walked to the enterance and was consumed by the darkness, then the darkness encased arounf Alfred as he followed.

It was pitch black, it was all that Alfred could see. With hands on either side of him, Alfred used his senses to keep him from running into any walls. Glowing dots appeared, one by one, in front of Alfred; like fireflies in a field. Soon the dots grew in number and instead of fireflies, they looked like the galaxy on a clear, crisp night. It was absolutly beautiful, the memories of laying outside in the cold air with Matthew and the many conversations that were shared under that sky flooded back to Alfred. A sad smile lifted Alfred's lips. The stars swayed in a hypnotic pattern, then it hit him; the sourse of the stars came from the wings of the Mutant. Never before has he seen a mutant show such a pattern. That little bit of light was what guided Alfred through the twists, turns and drops of the cavern as they went deeper into the earth.

What felt like an eternity, was only a few minutes for the two to navigate the caverns until the walls disappeared from both sides. A soft yellow/orangish light filtered through the ceiling illuminating the walls and floor, along with these floating puffs that glowed throughout the now big cave, gave the place an erie feeling. The cave could have easily been as big as an underground football stadium with stones spiking up from the ground and hanging from the ceiling. Roots stuck out from the roof, twisting and turning as they either went into one of the walls or stopped in the air. The ground beneath Alfred was soft, but instead of grass, there was soft moss and the muffled sound of water falling into a pond could be heard. But that wasn't it. The light iluminated everything that was within the cave, the small moss flowers, the unique cave vines that crawled up the shining stone walls, even all of the eyes that had landed on Alfred. Even though he knew that he was surrounded by blood-thirsty mutants, he couldn't help but feeling more and more impressed by the minute.

In the middle of the cave, there was a circular pool of light that shined in front of a small collum of stone where two mutants stood, watching Alfred. One of the mutants was a large male with silvery/grey locks of hair and sharp purple eyes. His build was bulky, muscular and he was tall enough to tower over Alfred. A scarf was wrapped around the mutants neck along with a long, light brown jacket that covered most of his body. Looking closely, Alfred could see what made him a mutant. Long fur lined the male's eyes and jaw, the fur was snowy white with silver spots that compimented his hair. A pair of silver spotted, oval shaped ears stuck out from the Mutant's hair, and a long tail that matched his ears. A leapord type of mutant, most likely a type from the European counrty. The Mutant's hands had fur and claws tipped each finger, his legs were almost normal, except for the feet that were elongated and looked more like a feline's. All in all, this mutant looked like he'd be very difficult to take on bare-handed.

The other mutant on the collum of stone wasn't as big or bulky as the mutant that stood beside it, but it might have been as tall as Afred. This one was a male as well. An albino mutant with stark white hair that stuck out at a few places and glowing red eyes that seemed to watch Alfred's every movement. A black sleeveless turtleneck covered the mutants torso and greyish/blue millitary pants took care of his legs and lower regions. Around his neck was a chain that had a Germanic cross hanging from it. Like the Green-Eyed Mutant that stood beside Alfred; this Mutant was bird-like, but they still were vastly different from each other. His head and face looked just like a normal human's, but it was only that that seemed normal. From his jawline, down, feathers covered what would be skin that was exposed. Pale yellow feathers, that almost seemed white, covered his bare arms and chest. From shoulders to wrists, the feathers got longer and pointed backwards as if his arms and wings were the same. The feathers weren't as sleek like the Green-Eyed Mutant's; this Mutants feathers looked more like downfeathers of a growing chick, especially the small stump of tailfeathers. Even some of his feathers stuck out like his hair.

Strangly enough, with all of the Mutants that surrounded Alfred and his worried thoughts of what was going to happen to him, he felt calm. Or at least that's how he felt until the large, leapord Mutant spoke in a deep, heavily russian accent.

"Arthur... what were you thinking? Bring a human here, to the heart of our castle, and alive for that fact. Explain yourself..." The deep threatening voice sent a chill down Alfred's spine, glares of silent rage from the mutants around Alfred had his stomache churning, and the heavy, silent air made Alfred feel like he was sufficating. Then the Green-eyed (now known name of Arthur) calm, british voice smashed the silence to pieces with the much needed explaination.

"We could use this human to end the war..."

* * *

 _I hope that this was worth the wait. If it was then yay, but if not then sorry. I will try harder to make the chapters faster, but no promises. Welps, that's all. I wish you all wonderful days and a great new year! Leave a review if you can. Anything is welcomed.  
_ OLIVERS OUT~


End file.
